


Handcuffs

by tqpannie



Series: Harry/Ron Smutty Table [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Light Bondage, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Harry play a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Harry/Ron Smutty Table

Ron loved when Harry wanted to play games. Tonight it was cops and robbers—a Muggle game that he'd picked up from some playground or another when he was a kid.

"You are under arrest," Ron growled as he clamped the handcuffs around Harry's wrists and shoved him face first against the wall. "Anything you say…" He kept one hand on Harry's shoulder and used the other to quickly push Harry's trousers past his hips. "Will be used against you."

Ron dropped to his knees and ran his hands over Harry's arse. He felt the muscles flex under his hands and he dipped his head to sink his teeth into the smooth flesh. 

 

"Officer," Harry protested. "This could be considered police brutality."

 

"Wouldn't," Ron pressed kisses to each of Harry's cheeks. "Stand up in court." His hand slid around to stroke Harry's cock. "But this would." 

Ron slid his tongue along Harry's cleft, circling his hole, as he steadily stroked his cock. He dipped his head and sucked Harry's balls into his mouth before blowing a steady stream of air on them. 

"Fucking hell," Harry's forehead fell against the wall. "Officer, please fuck me with your tongue."

Ron ran his thumb over the tip of Harry's cock, spreading the pearls of precum that had gathered there, and without warning dipped his tongue inside Harry's hole. His own cock twitched in response as Harry pushed his arse back and whimpered. 

Ron loved this, he loved making Harry a quivering mess, and he was the only one who held this power over Harry. He relished the sounds of Harry's moans, he savored the way his cock throbbed against his palm, and he slid a finger inside Harry. He crooked it slightly and Harry cried out his name. His finger and tongue worked together with his hand to drive Harry wild. 

He added a second finger and Harry gasped his name. He loved when Harry was so wild with desire that he forgot what game they were playing.

"Take the cuffs off," Harry whimpered. "I want to touch you too."

"No," Ron said simply and slid a third finger in Harry's arse. "I'm going to fuck you instead."

Harry panted as Ron pulled his fingers out and stood up. 

The sound of his trousers hitting the floor echoed through their hallway. 

"Lubrication charm," Ron hissed and pressed against Harry. 

Ron could feel the metal from the cuffs against his stomach and he bit Harry's shoulder as he pushed inside him. 

"Confess," he gasp as he was enveloped in Harry's tightness. "Fuck…"

"Ron," Harry whimpered. "Move…can't think…fuck me please…"

Ron's hand tightened on Harry's shaft as he began to move. He braced the other against the wall as his hips jerked rapidly against Harry's. Their balls brushed, their grunts and moans mingled, and when Harry turned his head slightly to sink his teeth into the cords of Ron's neck—Ron lost control. 

He pulled out over and over, slamming back into Harry's tightness balls deep, and he whispered filthy things into Harry's ear. He told him his darkest fantasies, all the ways he wanted to fuck Harry, and when Harry's cock pulsed in his hand he growled. 

"Come," Ron grunted. "Come NOW!"

He felt Harry swell in his palm.

Harry's arse tightened around him like a vice, and he moaned when Harry came. Harry's head hit the wall and Ron released his spent cock. The sound of their bodies slapping together as Ron gripped his hips was maddening and it only took two more strokes before Ron stilled and came with a hoarse shout.

The stayed joined, panting, and Ron giggled, "You didn't stay silent."


End file.
